In automotive transmissions of the type referred to it is known to provide a torque converter ahead of a manually shiftable gear train of the synchromesh type, with interposition of a friction clutch designed to disconnect that gear train from the converter--and thus from the engine driving same--during manually initiated changes in speed ratio or "gear". Conventionally, the disengagement of the clutch is accomplished with the aid of a driver-operated pedal; more recent developments, however, eliminate the pedal by using servomechanisms responsive to command signals emitted by the manually operated speed changer at the beginning of a gear shift whose completion causes the clutch to be re-engaged. Shift levers adapted to generate such command signals have been disclosed in commonly owned U.S. applications Ser. No. 180,348, filed Aug. 22, 1980 by Willy Beig, and Ser. No. 185,884, filed Sept. 10, 1980 by Alfred Schobinger et al.
The clutches usually employed in known systems of this type are of the "dry" kind, operating without lubrication, and must therefore be housed in a compartment fluidically separated from adjoining compartments such as those accommodating the torque converter and the gear train. These clutches are generally closed or engaged by strong springs and thus require powerful servomechanisms for their opening or disengagement; moreover, they must be of considerable size for the transmission of large torques.